Tierra y Sol
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Después de la resurrección comienzan las negociaciones de paz. Camino al Santuario Radamanthys se encuentra con Kanon, llenos de resentimiento y desconfianza ambos están dispuestos a matarse, pero ¿podrán hacerlo?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Tierra y Sol

Para él la estación era un completo asco. Demasiados mosquitos revoloteando por todos lados, meciéndose con el silbido agudo de su vuelo y acosándolo con esas agujas finas que tenían por hocicos, chupándole su valiosa sangre. ¿Valiosa? ¡Pues claro! Si sólo tenía cinco litros y con tantas picaduras parecía que lo dejarían seco.

Kanon revolvió su cabellera ante el ardiente sol que le quemaba la cara, tratando de espantarlos. Tenía que armarse de paciencia para no terminar explotando. Y es que por más que intentaba asesinar a esos bichos perseguidores, con sus palmadas torpes sólo lograba matar uno o dos.

¡Bendición de Athena por revivirlos sin sus cosmos! ¡Vaya idea! Vivir como un hombre común no era nada agradable. Sentía que terminaría desmayándose con ese maldito sol.

Aunque eso de salir justamente a esa hora, era completamente culpa suya; sencillamente no había querido quedarse en el Santuario porque se aburría demasiado viendo a Saga actuar como un eclesiástico o algo así, como si no hubiera hecho suficiente para redimirse.

Se fue camino al pueblo, esperando meterse a un bar y beber algo refrescante. Pero se le fue un detalle tremendamente importante; sin la utilización de su cosmos, debía caminar como cualquier persona. Nunca antes el pueblo se había visto tan lejano. Las varias decenas de kilómetros que lo separaban del Santuario siempre le habían parecido un parpadeo.

A penas llevaba medio camino y sentía que si no se metía en una sombra pronto, lo meterían bajo tierra cuando lo encontraran.

Vio un pequeño grupo de árboles a unos metros y apretando el paso se decidió a esconderse en ellos, quizá nunca llegara al pueblo, pero el sol no lo dejaba continuar.

Atravesó el primer árbol para meterse al claro y casi choca contra una espalda muy ancha, coronada de cabello rubio. Quedaron así, el otro de espaldas… le trajo muchos recuerdos.

–¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?

Preguntó a quemarropa para luego saltar hacia atrás cuando Radamanthys giró la vista hacia él. Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio, analizándose y midiendo sus fuerzas.

Kanon estaba cubierto de sudor, vestido con simples ropajes de entrenamiento cubiertos de polvo. Las marcas rojizas en su cuerpo, debido a las picaduras de los mosquitos, abarcaban sus brazos, espalda y el largo de su cuello. Se veía cansado, acalorado y furioso.

El antiguo espectro, en cambio, llevaba ropa elegante, perfectamente limpia; se veía descansado y relajado, con un aire de superioridad intrínseco y analizaba todo con calma, sin dejarse exaltar tan fácilmente como el otro.

Radamanthys era más joven, aunque sin sus cosmos, era difícil saber cuál de los dos era más fuerte.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Exclamó de nuevo, exaltado. El rubio lo había ignorado por completo, y seguía haciéndolo, Kanon no se lo iba a permitir.

–Lo que yo haga aquí no es asunto tuyo, Marina.

Y sin mediar otra palabra comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la sombra para caminar hacia el Santuario. Kanon se quedó en su lugar, como si hubiera estado hecho de piedra. ¡Marina! ¡Él era un Santo! ¡Un Caballero de Athena!

Se giró buscando a Radamanthys, pero este ya iba muy adelante. Por un momento tuvo ganas de dejarlo pasar y quedarse bajo esos árboles, en la fina brisa que casi se podía sentir entre ellos. Estaba cansado y necesitaba refrescarse, pero su orgullo siempre pudo más que cualquier incomodidad en su cuerpo.

A grandes zancadas salió de nuevo al camino, persiguiendo al espectro.

–¡Wyvern! Detente ahora mismo. No tienes mi permiso de aproximarte al Santuario.

Efectivamente Radamanthys se detuvo, pero cuando se giró a ver a Kanon, su rostro era completamente una mueca de burla, no se había intimidado en absoluto.

–¿Tu permiso hace falta, dragón marino?

Kanon usualmente hubiera dicho algo, pero estaba tan mosqueado y tan furioso por aquellos ataques de mosquitos, que sólo le respondió con el puño. Eso sí, el rubio no se lo esperaba y el puño le dio sobre la mejilla, girando parte de su cuerpo. En menos de dos segundos le contestó con un golpe en el vientre.

Para qué hacerse al loco, ambos estaban asqueados con estar ahí y tenían ganas de matarse de nuevo el uno al otro desde que habían vuelto a la vida. Y de nuevo se maldijeron una y otra vez por no poder utilizar sus cosmos. Kanon lo hubiera hecho explotar de nuevo aún a costa de perder su vida, sí, un hombre como aquel no merecía vivir.

Y Radamanthys, aborrecía tanto a Kanon por haberlo hecho perder su orgullo que podría golpearlo hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas y luego buscar echarlo de regreso al infierno.

Se enredaron en una gresca tan grande que no les fue posible permanecer de pie y terminaron dando vueltas en el suelo como un par de animales salvajes, buscando tomar un punto de apoyo para lanzar un puñetazo mientras se clavaban las rodillas y los tobillos, pataleando al aire.

Seguían y seguían con su teatro, pero el sol sobre ellos no amainaba, y tampoco los mosquitos.

Kanon sentía que todo le daba vueltas, su boca estaba sangrando, y al mirar el rostro de Radamanthys miró que la suya también. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos un desastre y esta vez las heridas podrían tardar semanas en curar.

Sin saber cómo, se habían quedado quietos. Estaban demasiado cansados. Radamanthys, con esa ropa estorbosa encima no podía moverse a voluntad; era demasiado pesada y gruesa, de tanto que había sudado podía sentir su ropa completamente húmeda.

Se tumbaron ambos sobre la tierra, respirando agitadamente, con el sol sobre ellos, tomando un descanso y mucho aliento. Después de un rato muy corto, se sintieron escocidos por el calor y tuvieron que levantarse y casi a rastras, volver al claro, bajo los árboles.

Se recostaron ahí, uno al lado del otro porque no había mucho espacio. No dijeron nada. Ambos habían sido derrotados por el calor. Su orgullo estaba demasiado lastimado. Pero el sol duraría aún muchas horas en su posición y el silencio era demasiado pesado.

–¿A qué viniste?

Preguntó Kanon, una vez más; pero ahora sin ser intimidante. De hecho, estaba mirando a otro lado.

–Por las negociaciones.

De nuevo se instaló el silencio, pero esta vez a propósito. Radamanthys sabía que aquello haría sentir mal al otro, él venía a negociar la paz y era atacado, justamente por uno de los Santos de más alto nivel.

–¡Si serás bastardo! Pudiste haberlo dicho.

–Ya te dije, no es asunto tuyo, es cosa de tu diosa.

Kanon estuvo a punto de replicar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho "tu" diosa, ahora sí lo llamaba Santo y no Marina. Todo había sido para provocarlo y él ingenuamente, se había sumado a la pelea sin motivo alguno.

–No tienes ganas de ir al Santuario.

–Todos reaccionarán como tú. Doce contra uno…

Kanon rió en voz baja, teniendo ganas de que eso pasara. Pero ya no tenía ganas de una gresca, sólo le habría gustado la idea; todo su odio se había desvanecido y debía ser diplomático.

–El sol está bajando, vamos por un trago al pueblo.

Se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta. Radamanthys lo miró, como queriendo ver sus intenciones, pero despreciarlo sería estúpido, buscaba una excusa para no subir y ahí estaba la mejor. No podía rechazar a uno de sus anfitriones.

Se levantó y lo siguió Santuario abajo.

El sol estaba ahora más tranquilo y llegarían al pueblo en media hora. Se meterían a una cantina y quién sabe, con tanto alcohol en la sangre quizá intentaran matarse de nuevo, pero con algo de suerte podrían utilizar su energía en algo mejor.


End file.
